Abandoned
by HayleyC x
Summary: What if Elliot said goodbye to Olivia after the shooting but left afterwards? What happens now that he wants her back? Is there a surprise waiting for him? EO
1. He's Back!

Its been four years since he's last been been the worst four years and two months of his life, He misses it there as he walks through the doors of the 1-6 precinct the flashbacks hit him hard he can remember his last moments watching Jenna die in his arms he killed can see Olivia staring at him in his mind, She kept him from going crazy that day and how did he repay her? He slept with her and left her there the next morning in her bed while she was still couldnt say goodbye it was to hard so he just he was back,Elliot Stabler had to prove to His Olivia that what he said that one amazing night was true that he did love her and that he would do anything for her.

Elliot walked straight to his old desk and sat down oblivious to the people boring there eyes into him...he just wanted to see her,to tell her he was better now and that they were partners was brought out of his thoughts when a voice echoed through the bullpen.

"Ohh hell no!" Fin stated as he walked through the doors being the first of the top detectives to arrive.

"Nice to see you too man! Ive missed it around here." Elliot answered thinking that Fin's statement was just him being suprised.

"Yeah...Well why didnt you just stay away noone needs you around here understood? Baby-Girl dont need you anymore" Fin growled knowing how much it would hurt Elliot if Olivia didnt need him.

Elliot swore his heart shattered into a million pieces as the words that came from Fins mouth fully formed in his brain.

"Elliot...What the hell are you doing here?" Munch asked shocked at seeing the ex-detective at his old desk.

"Im Liv's new partner...Man its good to be back..Fin why doesnt she need me? whats changed? huh?" Elliot exclaimed.

"You should have been there three years ago for her...she had to do it alone you shes changed shes stronger than anyone I know and its because of a promise I made to her a couple of years ago that your still alive..so just think yourself lucky" Fin argued.

"What the hell happened three years ago? Is she okay? What promise?" Elliot growled straight after Fin said that.

"She's fine now..but she'll tell you when shes ready and as for the promise I told her if you _ever _came back i'd kill you and she made me promise I wouldnt and I made that promise for I swear hurt her one more time...I will kill you!"Fin shouted.

Munch then thought that he should cut in with a smile and said "Come on guys cool it Liv will be up in a couple of minutes and its friday so that means he'll be with her".

"He who? who will be with her?" Elliot stated as he began to panic how would he cope if she had another man in her life..He hadnt though about that and now it looked like he wasnt going to get his chance with her again.

"You'll find out soon just keep that big trap of yours closed until it?" Fin Growled under his breath.

"Man what the fuck happened? I'll stay quiet for now but I want an explanation when she comes in" Elliot says loud and clear just so Fin understands.

"when she comes in you'll know why i'm so mad"Fin said under his breath so nobody heard.

Just then all the guys turned as the click of the elevator doors open and heart was racing..dying to find out what guy she was bringing in with was taking longer than usual to take the short walk to the bullpen but just then she walked in..she stopped dead in hr tracks as she noticed looked radiant,Beautiful,Her hair was longer and she looked so he noticed she wasnt alone but the guy he was expecting to see wasnt was however a boy that could be aged at around three years old attached to her hip giggling ever so boy looked exactly like her...He had her olive skin and the same dark hair as her however what shocked him the most where the boys yes they were nothing like Olivia' were an intense,deep, bright when he knew what was going had to talk to her..He had to find out if this was his boy.


	2. Shock!

As she stands there she notices the things that have changed about him, nothing big but the little things have changed his hair is a little longer than when he left it's like the way he used to have it she learns also he has been training at the gym more she can see that his muscles are larger than when he had left. There was a reason he left her she had to find out..Had she done something wrong. That night they had together was the best night of her life as they were making sweet love he was whispering in her ear every few minutes that he loved her so much ,how she was his everything and how if he ever lost her he wouldn't beable to cope. She had told him the same things of course she had meant those words he didn't. The next morning when she woke up he was gone without leaving anything...or so he thought. Out of that precious night came her beautiful son. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She was brought out of her thoughts by her little prince trying to get down from her arms.

"Mommy I wanna see Uncle Munchie and Uncle Fin Pwease?" Her boy asked her with the sweetest voice.

"Sure baby just stay with them okay?" She replied as she walked over to Fin and handed him the boy.

"Wattsupp My little man?Give me a high five" Fin said as he lifted his right hand so the boy could hit it. As the boy did he let out a loud giggle that made all of them chuckle. Olivia loved watching her son interact with the people at work. They were her family.

Olivia slowly turned around to come face to face with the man she thought she would never see again. It then dawned on her that _He_ left. Why was he even there?. As she thought about this she realised what was going to happen..he was going to be her new partner she knew she couldn't focus if he was around she was feeling her blood boil at the fact that he was even in the same building as her son. She couldn't bare it if they had to work together everyday and every night.

"Liv I-I..How old is he?" Elliot asks very confused of the situation.

"None of your business _Stabler_" Olivia replied in a cold, harsh voice.

"Wait..."Elliot says as he grabs hold of her arm when she tries to walk by him to the captains office

"Get Your Hands Off Me!" Olivia Ground out between her clenched teeth.

Olivia turned and walked into the office closing the door behind her.

Elliot sat and watched as the guys messed around with this little boy that coud be his son. He watched as Fin placed the boy down expecting him to go to Munch. However, the little guy wasn't used to new people so he toddled over to see who the strange man was. Elliot noticed the boy coming towards him. The boy stopped a mere thirty centimetres or so away from him. So Elliot bent down to introduce himself.

"Hey Buddy My name's Elliot.I Know your mommy."Elliot smiled at the boy however his smile changed into a grin when the boy replied.

"Hi I'm Fwee" as he said this he held up three fingers. So the stranger now known as Elliot was definite about his age.

Just as Elliots about to talk the captain's door flies open and Olivia comes storming out lifting her son up as she walks Elliots voice cuts through the room though when he says "Is he mine Liv? I need to know."

Liv then states to him "Yes. He's your son but why are you so interested now huh?"

Elliot snaps at her saying "Had you told me I had a son I would have come please don't leave yet we have a lot to talk ?"

Olivia nods because of all her years of working with Elliot Stabler she has never heard him beg like that before.


	3. AJ!

Olivia sighed as she walked back into the bullpen placing her son in the middle of the squadroom and kneeled down to his level.

"Listen baby boy mommy's gonna go with Elliot for a few minutes but i'll come back and get you soon kay? I need you to stay with uncle Fin and uncle Munchie" She chuckled as she finished that sentence she still couldn't believe Munch let her son call him it.

"Kay momma I stay here. Can I have colours and paper?" The boy asked refering to crayons and a notebook for him to draw in.

"Good course you can...Here you go! Draw me something beautiful, Something that makes you happy.I'll be back soon baby" Olivia replied to her she stated you Elliot "You come with me now" as she walked to the cribs.

"So...?" Elliot says in the awkward situation.

"So? Elliot your the one thats wants to talk so talk. I don't have time for this. My son needs me-"

"Your son incase you forgot how to make a child it takes two people. Thats _My_ son out there. Why did you not tell me? I could have helped you" Elliot Butted in before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh yeah cause that would have been a delightful conversation 'Hey El I know you cant stand me and think i'm a slut but guess what I'm a slut thats carrying your child' Yeah thats a conversation I wanted to have with you" Olivia said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about I would have loved to help you with him and will you stop calling yourself a slut!" Elliot exclaimed angrily.

"Why El? When thats what I felt like we had the most wonderful, amazing, passionate sex all night and when I wake up in the morning your gone! you left nothing! Not even a fucking note so excuse me for feeling like a slut!" Olivia yelled not noticing the silent tears streaming down her face.

"Liv...Olivia no your not a slut I had to get myself sorted out I left everyone I had to figure out my problems first you have to believe me" Elliot begged.

"Yeah well you left me with a pretty big problem you know that he has come home from pre-school crying his little heart out because all the other little boys and girls have a daddy and he doesn't. Do you know how much it breaks my heart? No because you where never the you were out sorting you 'Problems' so i'm sorry if im not in the most forgiving mood" Olivia growled out.

"He's my son too Olivia you have to let me see him please? I don't even know his name." Elliot admitted sadly smiling as he glanced out at the young boy busy with his crayons.

"I dont have to let you do anything but he is your son i'm not going to rid him of a chance to get to know his father but this is for him me and you I don't think we can go back to before its just you and him from now on kay?" Olivia stated making a point.

"Okay.I promise just me and my son" Elliot grinned as he said so.

"AJ...His Name is AJ a nickname for Aidan-James" Olivia smiled at the thought of her boy drawing a picture for her.

"I love it. the perfect name. You know I always liked the name James for a boy"

"I know but I also liked Aidan so I figured after 18 hours of labour I should get the name I like too but James-Aidan didn't sound right but Aidan-James did and thats how AJ came about" Olivia grinned at the sight of AJ looking over the table for her to find out where she had gone.

"I better get out there he'll be waiting for me besides I..Uh..I have the day off. I'll talk to you tomorrow Elliot" Olivia said over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Bye Liv" Elliot replied quietly after she had left.

Olivia walked back into the squadroom only to have something fly into her she grinned as she bent down to see AJ and gave him a cuddle.

"So Baby? What did you make Mommy?" Olivia asked with delight all over her face.

"I Dwoo Me and you mommy. You says I is to dwaw somefink that makes me happy you make me happy and I's makes you happy. Right Mommy?" The boy asked for some reassurance.

Olivia chuckled at the boys pronouncation for some words and replied "You make me the happiest person in the world". As she walked out the squadroom she cuddld her son closer to her wondering what was going to happen now his father was back in her life.

**Review if you want another chapter I dont know if I should continue or not. :)**


End file.
